Henry The Red
Henry the Red is the Duke of Shale, Lord of The Northlands and the leader of it's peoples. He was once the foe of King Arthur and was at war with him, until the arrival of Ash Williams in 1300 AD and a battle against an army of the dead caused him to set aside his feud with Arthur and united both of their armies to battle the Deadite army. He first appeared in the 1992 Army of Darkness film and later appeared in the Army of Darkness comic series. Biography Early Life No information is given on Henry's life before his capture at the hands King Arthur in 1300 AD and the arrival of Ash Williams. Captured by King Arthur At some point shortly before the events of Army of Darkness, a battle was fought between Duke Henry's army and Lord Arthur's army, with Henry and his men defeated when it was over. Him and his men were chained and shackled as they were led back to Arthur's castle for imprisonment. During this march, a time-displaced Ash Williams fell from the sky and was found by Arthur and his men. Arthur assumed that he was one of Henry's men after Ash attacked him, and had Ash shackled along with Henry and his men where once they arrived, he was to be tossed into The Pit. When they finally arrived to Arthur's castle, Ash is thrown into The Pit and battles against the two Deadites who reside there. Henry cheers for Ash as he fights the monsters and eventually climbs out of The Pit, where he demands that Arthur releases Henry and his men. Henry and his army are released and they take off on Arthur's horses back for their homeland. Against The Army of Darkness After accidentally unleashing an army of the dead commanded by his evil counterpart, Ash figures that Arthur's army is going to need all the help they can get, so he rides off to seek the help of Henry and his men. After being (briefly) captured by Henry's army, Ash is let go by Henry himself who questions why he is there. Ash tells him that the army of the dead is on their way, and once the Deadites conquer Arthur's army, they are going to be coming his way, and figures that Henry owes him one for saving him from the pit. Later, during the middle of battle between Arthur's army and the Deadites, Henry and his men arrive when all hope seemed lost and takes out the Deadites that were still approaching the castle walls. When the battle against the dead was won by the living, Henry and Arthur ended their personal war and became allies. In Other Media Comics Henry The Red's first appearance outside of the Army of Darkness film was in the 1992 Army of Darkness comic adaptation by Dark Horse Comics. 2004-2013 Army of Darkness Comics Henry made a few appearances in the Army of Darkness comics that began in 2004 and ended in 2013. * Ashes 2 Ashes * The Death of Ash * From The Ashes * King For A Day 2013-Ongoing Comics Henry also appears in the rebooted Army of Darkness comics beginning in 2013. * Ash and the Army of Darkness * Ash Gets Hitched Video Games Henry appeared as a non-playable character in the mobile game Army of Darkness Defense.Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Evil Dead Category:Heroes Category:Army of Darkness Characters